


作茧自缚

by Citreatticus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 一辆假车, 大学AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citreatticus/pseuds/Citreatticus
Summary: 一辆假车，手法生疏请见谅。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆假车，手法生疏请见谅。

# # #

蕾伊不喜欢咖啡厅的味道，尤其是门口转角的这家。咖啡厅充满着廉价的香精味道，桌子上经年累月擦不掉的污渍让人心烦意乱，单子上每一种饮品都是一样的味道。所有的顾客都带着笔记本电脑，死气沉沉地一坐一下午，灯光坏了不知道多少个月，反正一直没修过，这一切让蕾伊脑袋发昏。

但她不得不一天在这里度过无聊的八小时——她在这里打工，而现在是假期。就像许多勤勤恳恳，无依无靠的年轻女孩一样。

靠拐角的那个局促的座位坐了一个年轻人，他常常光顾这里，点上一杯拿铁，然后很久都不动地方。蕾伊懒得关注每一个客人，也没那种兴趣。对她来说这只是一份维持生活的工作罢了——这里离她住的地方足够近，薪水也相对合她的心意。  
她一边擦着今天的第八百个马克杯，一边在心里默默回忆前段时间学到的内容。莱娅教授是她上大学以来遇到的最和蔼的教授，显然她也注意到了蕾伊总是在课上昏昏欲睡，并给了她一些额外的关注和建议。她很感激这些，不想把这门课搞砸。

“蕾伊。”一起工作的店员叫了她一声，把她从机械重复的动作里唤醒。芬恩对那个角落努努嘴，示意她去收拾桌子。

刚刚那个高大的年轻人已经走了，冷掉的半杯拿铁还留在桌子上。

蕾伊放下手里的抹布，在围裙上抹了抹手，拿上另一条干净的走了过去。这边的灯光因为坏了一边灯泡而相对昏暗，所以开始蕾伊并没注意到桌子下面有什么东西，但她很快在弯下身的时候注意到了它——一张纸，夹在桌角下面，像是不小心滑落的。

她不以为意地抽出来打算扔掉，却意外地发现它并不是空白的。

不仅如此。是一张速写。

蕾伊困惑地睁大了眼睛，借着昏暗的灯光努力辨认那上面的画面。那是一个半裸的女孩，年轻，而且魅惑得不可思议。光滑的长发披散在裸露的肩头，身上只披了一层薄薄的床单，若有若无地勾勒出曼妙的曲线。线条虽然简单但却足够细腻，好像这张画的主人已经得心应手地勾勒了几万遍女孩的轮廓，把她像一幅艺术品一样装裱起来。

但这不可能……画上的女孩有一双熟悉的眼睛。那是蕾伊。

蕾伊的心脏突然狂跳起来，她悄悄转过头环顾整个咖啡厅，没有人在注意她。芬恩在专心对付咖啡机，其他几个客人坐在很远的另一头。蕾伊感觉自己的双颊不受控制地发烫起来。她有点心虚地把速写展开一角，怀着一种奇怪的心情再次仔细辨认画中女孩的脸部轮廓。

显然画的主人水平不低。

那要么是蕾伊本人，要么就是她恰巧和某个模特长得太像了。

“蕾伊？”

蕾伊受惊地一缩，把那张纸鬼使神差地团起来塞进了口袋。她的耳朵还在发烫。她努力装作镇定地端起咖啡杯，向吧台走去。

“你怎么了？”芬恩疑惑地看着她。

“没事。”她迅速说，把视线死死锁在脏杯子上。“就是有点热。”

“现在是十月份。快十一月了。”芬恩说。

“没错，暖气太高了。”

蕾伊用力地擦洗着杯子，芬恩狐疑地打量了她几眼，没再问什么。她悄悄做了个深呼吸，脑子里闪过各种混乱的思绪。

那是她吗？……只能是她。

蕾伊知道自己此刻应该觉得被冒犯了。她努力回想那个年轻人的样子，可是只能回想起一个黑乎乎的轮廓。她从没给他送过咖啡，也从没注意过那边。

温热的水流冲刷着她的手背，她悄悄侧了侧身，听到口袋里纸团发出沙沙的响声。蕾伊感觉心脏奇怪地麻痹了一下，水流过指缝的感觉带来一阵奇怪的战栗。

这太奇怪了。

接下来的一整天蕾伊都心神不宁。她和芬恩换了接待点单的工作，有意无意地注意着每一个进来的顾客，但一直没有那个奇怪的年轻人。

也许他发现了自己不合适的行为暴露了。也许他不敢再来了。他怕见到蕾伊。

不知道为什么，这个想法并不让蕾伊感到放松。

“一杯热拿铁。”

她抬起头，对上一双琥珀色的眼睛。蕾伊的心脏突然开始狂跳起来。

她没敢让自己的视线做过多的停留，“嗯，一杯……热拿铁。”

这是个高大的男人，黑色卷发，一身黑衣，声音低沉，当他用那双眼睛俯视着她的时候，有种莫名的压迫感。

蕾伊努力抑制自己的手颤抖起来。“这是您的找零，先生。”

男人没说话。他好像什么都没发生一样接过零钱，然后按惯例走到他平时的座位上。

这太疯狂了。接下来的时间蕾伊一直装作无意地打量着那边。那个男人大多数时间只是静静地坐着，一直用笔记本电脑敲打着什么，偶尔停下来啜一口咖啡。他没带纸，也没有笔。

也许是个误会。

蕾伊再回过神的时候，他已经披上了外套，大踏步走出了门。桌上还是半杯冷掉的咖啡。

蕾伊心情复杂地靠近那张桌子。

她错了。

她拿起咖啡杯下面压着的那张纸。这次是一张正常的画像，是她埋头在吧台旁边发呆的样子，看起来像是随便画的，但那就是蕾伊。她穿着工作服和围裙，侧脸百无聊赖。

不知道为什么，蕾伊觉得他不是在表示歉意。

# # #

蕾伊回到和室友合租的房子时已经是半夜了。她蹑手蹑脚地溜进客厅，尽量不发出声音。整个房子一片寂静，蕾伊松了一口气，迅速关上浴室的门。

这是她一天之中少有的属于自己的时刻，她甩掉皱巴巴的衬衫，把水流调整到合适的温度，然后舒舒服服地踏进浴缸里，任凭热水冲刷着紧张了一天的肌肉。

蕾伊有些困倦地闭上眼睛，略高的温度包围着她，水流沿着她身体的弧线温柔地爬行，熨帖地吻过她的每一寸肌肤。

她抬起手，碰了碰自己的嘴唇，回想起那双深沉而压抑的眼睛。然后手指一路下移，滑过光洁的锁骨，最后游弋在胸前那两点被水汽蒸的嫣红的突起上，冰冷的指腹若有若无地点在尖部，带来一阵奇妙的战栗，渴望疼爱的乳头充血硬挺起来，小巧圆润的乳峰渐渐地泛出红晕。她的呼吸逐渐急促起来，没有揉弄胸部的另一只手探向身下，熟门熟路地探进花蕊，在触碰到早已敏感起来的肉蒂时忍不住发出一声小小的呻吟。指腹一边急切地搓弄着外部，另一只细长的中指缓缓探进花蕊深处，透明的体液混合着水流让人分不清那里到底已经湿到了什么程度。她开始缓慢而有节律地运动着手指，寻找自己的那块敏感点。

但是太少了。

蕾伊紧紧地咬着下嘴唇，逼迫自己抑制住哭出来的冲动。这太少了，太轻盈了，也太温柔了。

贫瘠而长久的折磨后，她终于迎来了高潮。蕾伊大口地喘着气，像要在水中溺亡一样。她迷茫地睁开眼睛，眼前还是白花花的瓷砖墙壁。没有她让自己沉溺在一片黑暗里时看见的那个男人。没有强健的手臂，富有压迫感的低喘和让人甘心溺亡的眼睛。

“Kylo.”她小小声地张口，几不可闻，湮灭在水声中。

他留在画像上的署名。

这太奇怪了，蕾伊又一个早晨醒来走在上班的路上时恍惚地想。她差点闯了红灯，还绊倒了一个垃圾桶。

她不应该好奇这个男人。更不应该幻想那些他对自己做的事情。

进店的时候她匆匆和芬恩打了个招呼，乱七八糟地系上围裙，然后一整天都像做错了事似的藏在柜台后面。每当有身材或者声音相似的男人进来，她就会受惊一般心脏狂跳。

但值得欣慰的是今天他并没有光顾。一直到蕾伊在门口挂上打烊的牌子，再三确认了锁门，在昏暗的路灯下走回家时，她都没看到那个神秘的男人一丝一毫的踪迹。

她并没有失望，这样最好。也许只是离上一次约会已经太久了。蕾伊心想。她把双手插进大衣兜里，快十一月了，天气开始变得寒冷，预示即将来临的这个冬天并不会好过。

但在她的内心深处，还是有一个小角落偷偷地叹了一口气。

“蕾伊！”

蕾伊回过头，波正一边向她招招手一边跑过来。前段时间假期打工的后遗症，她昨天晚上熬夜赶了两个due，现在状态实在有点不好，但看到波神采奕奕的样子，她还是被感染得露出了一个真心的笑容。

“嗨，波。”他们交换了一个拥抱，一起往教室走去。“假期过得怎么样？”

波意味深长地挤了挤眼睛，有意无意地伸展了一下胸肌，“哦，好的不能再好了。”

蕾伊会心一笑。

“说吧，这回又是谁？”她揶揄道。她的这位好友风流成性也不是一天两天了，几乎不到每月都要换一次新的交往对象——几乎都是在床上交往，当然，蕾伊还没有见他对哪个小美人认真过。

“艺术系的。”他干脆利落地回答。“哦，他脾气可不算怎么好，不过有一说一，别的都很完美。”

“艺术系？我们学校的？”蕾伊吃惊了一秒，“我以为你被上次那个在宿舍楼下追着打之后说不找本校的了呢？”

“哦，你没见到他，他真的是……”波皱起他好看的眼睛，努力寻找合适的词汇，“……一件艺术品。”

“现在我有点好奇了。”蕾伊说。他们走进阶梯教室的门，随便在后排找了个位置坐下。这是一门公共选修，他们第一次上这个课，打算先在后面观望一下。

波突然看向另一个方向，他的表情变了。

“用不着。”他说。

蕾伊刚刚坐好掏出她还没看完的书，闻言疑惑地抬起头。

“用不着什么？”

“用不着好奇。”波叹了口气，“你看那边。”

蕾伊顺着波视线的方向张望过去。前排站了两个身材高挑的年轻人，其中一个正面无表情地向这边看过来——说是面无表情不如说是冷若冰霜更合适。他高挑而瘦削，皮肤苍白，姜黄色的头发打理得一丝不差，睫毛在阳光的映衬下几近透明。

“是赫克斯。该死，我不知道他和我们选了同一节选修。”波尴尬地露出一个笑容，还热情地挥了挥手。赫克斯没有任何反应，他冷漠地转过了视线，只给波留下一个背影。

蕾伊屏住了呼吸。

她注意到的是旁边那个男人。他没有回头，但蕾伊有种直觉，她不会认错那个留着黑色卷发的高大背影。

他动了一下，她的手指紧张地蜷缩起来，但他只是坐在了他的朋友旁边的座位上。

波凑到蕾伊身边，她立刻低下头，装作认真研读书上的文字。

“你看到了吗？”波不自觉地保持了刚才那个有点傻气的笑容，他戳了戳蕾伊，“还不错吧？”

“确实不错。”蕾伊翻过一页，敷衍地回答他。她的手指无意识地紧紧抓着页边，让它皱成了一团。

“蕾伊？”波有点奇怪地皱起眉头，“你还好吧？”

“挺好的。”蕾伊对波露出一个安慰的微笑，然后继续假装认真研究课本。

她不太好。

所以这个人——Kylo,和她是一个学校的。

他知道这件事吗？还是他觉得无所谓？他认识她吗？他们也许以后会在学校里碰见。他知道她的名字吗？见鬼，甚至蕾伊都不知道那是否是他的真名。Kylo Ren.无论是谁叫这个名字都太奇怪了。

那张画。

那两张画被她像做贼一样夹在了书里。不知道为什么，每当她鼓起勇气偷偷凝视它们，她都能感受到一种奇异的温度，好像有一双眼睛透过那些笔触也在打量着她，窥伺着她。这让她浑身不舒服，可又无法摆脱。令人不安的是，她似乎也不想摆脱这样的感觉。

她心里有一种直觉，她应该知道的远远不止这些。

“这部电影烂透了。”

走出电影院的时候波一边嚼着爆米花一边抱怨道。蕾伊对他的抱怨深以为然。

“简直太扯淡了！”她生气地附和，“都拍了九部了，还是同一个反派？我奶奶都比它有创意。”

“实在是——”

波的话头戛然而止，电影院门口正站着两个人。

“赫克斯！”他又惊又喜地叫道。

被叫的年轻人好像僵住了，好久才挤出一句，“……达默龙。”

“你怎么在这里？你也刚看完电影吗？”波熟门熟路地凑上去揽过他的肩，被赫克斯躲开了。他毫不在意，退而求其次地拉起赫克斯的手。

赫克斯看起来简直有点不知所措。他试图挣脱了两下，但都没有挣开。“没有，只是刚好转到这里。”

“刚好，我来看电影。蕾伊，这就是我之前和你说过的赫克斯。赫克斯，这是我的朋友，蕾伊。”波笑嘻嘻地介绍道。

蕾伊几乎没听到他在说什么。

赫克斯旁边站着一个高大的男人。他今天也是一身黑色，好像他整个人都只有这一种颜色。他正直勾勾地盯着蕾伊，那双深沉而压抑的眼睛和她记忆中的毫无差别，蕾伊想移开视线，却做不到。她的身体和脑子似乎被牢牢锁住了，潮水一样的奇异张力向她袭来，让她几乎喘不过气。

他认出她了。

“很高兴见到你。”赫克斯干巴巴地说。

“我也……”蕾伊终于找回了对声带的控制权，声音却异常干涩。她清了清嗓子，移过目光，“我也很高兴，波谈论你好久了。”

赫克斯怀疑地打量了波一眼。

“你们吃晚饭了吗？要不一起去吃个饭吧。”波提议道，“我知道附近有一家店还挺好吃的。”

赫克斯嘴角抽动了一下，他刚想开口拒绝，一个声音打断了他。

“好。”凯洛伦突然出声道。他刚刚沉默得波并没有注意到他，此刻他中止了一直黏着在蕾伊身上的视线，转过头看向他们。

赫克斯和蕾伊还没来得及说话，波就高兴地敲定了：“太好了！那我们就一起走吧？”

波推荐的是一家意大利餐厅。四人桌，蕾伊就坐在凯洛伦对面，这让她有点局促不安。现在她知道了他也是艺术系的，和赫克斯是合租的室友。

世界还真小。蕾伊忍不住在心里吐槽。

“所以你和赫克斯一样，是学美术的？”波对一身黑衣的男人主动问道。整个晚上凯洛伦几乎都不发一言，只是偶尔沉默地抬起头，好像在倾听他们的谈话。

凯洛伦的回答十分简短。“是。”

蕾伊低着头戳弄盘子里的食物，他低沉的声音几乎激起她心脏的一阵战栗。他们都心照不宣地没有和彼此说什么，但蕾伊全部的感官几乎都集中在了她对面的这个男人身上，她甚至能感受到偶尔投来的炙热视线，那样的温度，几乎让她觉得自己赤身裸体。

“那一定很棒。”波尴尬地接下话去，“不像我们每天学一些无聊的东西。你们也会有那种专门的课吗，对着模特画画什么的？”

“当然了，而且模特都比你好看一千倍。”赫克斯讥讽地说，他用蕾伊见过最优雅的姿势擦了擦嘴角，“你买单，达默龙。”

波看起来可怜兮兮地掏出了自己的钱包，似乎还想争辩一下，但被赫克斯在下面偷偷踢了一脚。他认命地叹了口气，起身去了前台。赫克斯犹豫了一下，跟了上去。

桌上现在只有蕾伊和凯洛伦。蕾伊低着头，凝视着盘里的叉子。今天晚上一直弥漫积累的诡异氛围现在终于达到了顶峰，蕾伊觉得自己好像该说点什么了，但是她的喉咙口仿佛压着一块大石头，让她难以开口。

凯洛伦率先打破了沉默。

“你愿意做我的模特吗？”

蕾伊惊诧地抬起头。他正平静地望向蕾伊，但不知为何蕾伊有种古怪的感觉，好像他的平静下压抑的是某种令她颤抖的事物。

“模特？”

“有偿。”凯洛伦迅速说。“一次五百美元。你可以有时间的时候过来。”

“五百美元。”蕾伊机械地重复。

这她倒是没想到。

她努力平复了一下心情，手指在桌子下面悄悄攥紧，不让对方看出她的挣扎，“为什么邀请我做你的模特？”

他沉默了一会，蕾伊紧张地等待着。

“我喜欢画你。”他轻轻地说。

蕾伊愣住了。他的眼神微妙地变了，散发出一种兴奋而危险的气息。她被他的眼神烫得瑟缩了一下，有些晕眩地感觉到自己的身体正在升温，她战栗起来，放任自己沉入这种感觉。他低沉的尾音扫过蕾伊的耳畔，像火苗一般燃遍全身。

“好。”

她听见自己说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是没有开车，我也不知道我在写什么。  
> 总之是俗套的“炮友变真爱”

凯洛伦提出的酬金不是个小数目。这显然不是蕾伊动摇的主要原因，但却是让她下定决心的最后一根稻草。

特别是当她从邮件箱里拿出水电账单的时候。

蕾伊没有父母。或者说，她有过一段模糊的回忆，关于下城区的狭仄房间，和被充满酒味吵架吓醒的夜晚。但那已经和蒙上水雾的镜子一样不再清晰，甚至让蕾伊忍不住怀疑那是不是自己一个并不特别的梦境。她有记忆的时候就已经开始在各个寄养家庭里辗转，她知道钱有多重要。

蕾伊叹了口气，把欠了费的账单揣进口袋里。

凯洛伦的住处出乎意料地离她不远。蕾伊不明白自己怎么会从未在附近见过他。

她也不明白自己怎么会答应他直接约在住处这种听起来就暧昧不明的地方。事实上，自己做的每一个有关凯洛伦的决定她都不太明白。但这不妨碍蕾伊磨磨蹭蹭地拾级踏上公寓楼的台阶，在门前局促地站了一会，反复检查自己衣服上有没有污渍什么的，直到凯洛伦突然打开门，吓了她一大跳。

眼神闪烁不明的男人打量着她，蕾伊有种错觉，好像她受惊的样子让他很满意。他随意地穿着一身宽松的黑色家居服——没错，连家居服也是黑的。凯洛伦没说话，只是对蕾伊点点头，示意她进来。

蕾伊走进客厅，这间公寓乱糟糟的，朴素，但也不至于太寒酸，不过还是和凯洛伦答应支付她的筹资不很匹配——她很确定她来这一次的费用就快抵得上这地方一个月的房租了。

看来他真的很不缺钱，蕾伊在心里吐槽道。

沙发中间没有茶几，只摆了一个画架。凯洛伦熟门熟路地接过蕾伊脱下来的外套，挂在门口的衣架上，这让她差点没反应过来。

好吧，还挺有绅士风度。蕾伊对自己说。她试图对凯洛伦露出一个微笑，友好的那种。但没什么作用，男人根本没有抬眼看她。

“脱衣服，坐到沙发上。”这是她进门后，凯洛伦说的第一句话。

蕾伊撇撇嘴，她现在已经没有那么紧张了。“你听起来还挺爱发号施令的。”

凯洛伦没有理会她，只是在画架后专心致志地整理他的炭笔，这让她稍稍放松了一点。她开始脱下身上的衣物。解开毛衣开衫。扯下袜子。解开牛仔裤最上面的一只纽扣。

她没有抬头，但她能感受到他开始看她。

她解开了第二颗，然后是第三颗。空气突然像凝固成了胶质。她拉住牛仔裤的边缘，然后一寸一寸地扯下来，露出修长匀称的双腿，纯白色的棉质内裤若隐若现。她只穿了一件丝质衬衫在里面，面料垂坠下来，刚好遮住她的臀尖。她开始摆弄第一颗纽扣，一点点解开繁琐的衬衫前襟，露出平直的锁骨，然后是一点点蜜色的乳房，娇小而饱满地被包裹在同样纯白的棉质乳罩里，散发出纯真的诱惑气息。她沿着平滑的小腹一路向下，解开最后一粒扣子，衬衫从肩部滑落下来，露出一片莹润的肩颈。她解开挽成发髻的头发，及肩的秀发披散下来，刚好落在锁骨的长度，好像在遮挡着什么。

“可以了。”

男人的声音紧绷着，听起来有点气息不稳。

蕾伊顿了顿。她没做过模特，但她记得人体模特一般都会脱光。

“这样就可以了？”她征询着对方的意见。

“嗯。”男人发出一声粗鲁的鼻音，“坐下。”

蕾伊犹豫地坐在沙发边缘。她按照凯洛伦的要求调整着姿势，靠在扶手上。衬衫滑落下了一大半，堪堪遮住她的小腹。

凯洛伦表面上看起来似乎倒是平静。他一边比对着光线，一边不时让蕾伊不要乱动。他的手腕平稳，眼神专注，好像他眼前的……是一件艺术品。

他的黑色家居服把他全身上下包裹得严严实实的。不 知为什么，蕾伊觉得他这样反而很性感。

性感。这个词突然出现在她的脑海里，把她吓了一跳。

“别动。”

低沉的嗓音警告她。蕾伊不自在地挪了挪，意识到自己的皮肤在发烫。她小口地呼吸，试图把那种窒息的感觉赶走。

凯洛伦时不时地抬起头看她。他在用眼神描摹她身体的每一个曲线，然后精准地复刻。蕾伊甚至感觉那种眼神有实体，在触碰到她皮肤的时候带来一阵瑟缩。他的眼神像包裹着火焰的深水，因为过于暗沉而让人好奇里面潜藏的事物。握着炭笔的手平稳地画出一道道线条，手指修长有力。蕾伊忍不住放纵自己稍微想象一下，当那手指拂过她双唇的感觉。然后是脖颈，他会微微用力，沿锁骨一路向下，轻柔地挑弄她的乳尖，带来若有若无的酥麻触感，让人战栗。待他放过她柔软甜蜜的乳房，又会深深地向下潜去，探进那丛幽深的森林，先是用大掌完全覆盖住她的私处轻轻揉捏，让她忍不住呻吟，然后用指尖刮蹭充血的花蕊，让它完全兴奋起来，最后粗鲁地就着渗出的水液插入她还没有人进入过的甬道，紧紧地娇气地缠住他的手指，不由自主地漏出更多甜蜜的汁液——

蕾伊突然清醒了过来。她确信自己裸露在外的每一寸皮肤都已经烧红了。天啊。

她湿了，湿得一塌糊涂，仅仅因为凯洛伦包裹得严严实实的身体，他贪婪的眼神和命令式的语气。

她不清楚她现在看起来怎么样，只知道自己已经尴尬得想夺门而出，而凯洛伦专心致志，似乎完全没有注意到她这边的异常。天啊，天啊，天啊。

她的棉质内裤似乎已经吸收不了那么多水分，只好任一股股滑腻的液体顺着腿根流下来。蕾伊无措地夹紧双腿，暗自庆幸这个姿势完美的遮挡。但她不知道她是否把沙发弄湿了。

这太荒唐了。

凯洛伦一告诉她可以动了，她立刻扯过外衣，徒劳地试图遮挡。蕾伊这辈子穿衣服都没有这么快过。

“你要等会再走吗？茶马上就好了。”用湿毛巾擦了擦手的男人似乎没太注意她的窘迫。他听起来挺高兴的，语气也柔和了许多。“现金我放在门口，你可以自己拿走。”

“不用了。”蕾伊感觉脑子里现在一团混乱，她踉跄着把鞋穿好。“谢谢你，我还有点……嗯，私事。我先走了。”

本饶有兴趣地看着夺门而出的少女留下一个匆忙的背影。画布还散发着新鲜的气息，他绕过障碍物，自己把刚泡好的茶倒了一杯给自己。

他环握住茶杯，升腾的热气烫得他有些发痛，但他却不由自主地露出一个微笑。

她很可爱。

本仔细品味着这个突如其来的念头，试图消解自己从她进门后就盘桓不去得欲念——实际上，自从看到她的那一刻起，他就被这股无名的欲望支配着。本不是没有见过比例更匀称的身体，更美艳的面孔。但是没有一个人像她那样完美，像一朵雏菊一样点亮纽约整个昏暗的午后，在偶然的一瞥中用完美的微笑弧度击中他的渴望。事实上，他从来不知道他会如此渴望一个人。

他躺到沙发上，蕾伊刚刚的位置上。那里还有一丝温热，真真切切地表明着女孩曾在他的公寓里存在，还允许他用目光逡巡在她的身体上，那样完美的身体。本闭上眼睛。他似乎能嗅到女孩甜蜜的气息，沙发的布料被濡湿了，他的胸膛不由自主地起伏几下，更入迷地去感受这气味。他的手指覆上自蕾伊走进来那一刻就坚硬起来的部位，狠狠地揉搓几下，这才呼出一口气。脑海里浮现出蕾伊刚刚被他盯得脸红的样子，他心里庆幸自己提前穿好了宽松的家居裤，这才没有在她面前露馅。女孩留下的气味像塞壬的诱惑，燃烧着他的欲火。

他太着迷于女孩衣衫下的身体，以至于不敢就这样贸然地揭开全部的面纱。蕾伊——她对他来说是一个谜题，在自己准备好之前，他还不敢完全解开这个谜题，他不想吓到她，甚至可以说，他害怕吓到她。

是的。本·索罗，大名鼎鼎（不全是好名声，当然）的飞行员及商业奇才韩·索罗和大学教授莱娅·奥加纳的独生子，还是个不折不扣的母胎单身。

顶着那张整天阴沉的脸，不会有活的生物愿意接近他——赫克斯曾经这样讥讽道。

说真的，如果不是为了和家里断开关系，他才不会跑到这里来和人合租。阿米蒂奇·赫克斯是他见过最会讨人厌的室友。那个小白脸动不动就把一些男人——通常高大英俊，不过能迷上赫克斯的脑子多半有点问题——带回他们的公寓，还搞出很大的声响。看在上帝的份上，赫克斯从不道歉，甚至还在本威胁的目光下挑衅他。他们打了一架又一架，却因为一纸违约书谁也不敢提前搬走。

不过他们也达到了一种惊人的平衡。在无意中得知赫克斯的新炮友是恰好蕾伊的死党之后，本用某些视频胁迫了涨红了脸的赫克斯，得到了和蕾伊认识的机会。

赫克斯骂他是个怂逼，有威胁他的本事不敢直接去搭讪。

谁又能搞懂小处男百转千回的心思呢。说实话，本自己也搞不懂。

“蕾伊。”

下课铃震声响起，早就蠢蠢欲动的大学生们抓起自己的书包匆忙溜出教室。蕾伊在第一排一边发着呆一边机械地收拾东西，直到被莱娅教授点到名字。

莱娅脸上的表情有些严肃，这让蕾伊稍微感到紧张。她向蕾伊点了点头，示意让她跟她到办公室里去。

蕾伊惴惴不安地跟着莱娅进了她的办公室。莱娅坐到办公桌后，示意蕾伊坐下，然后拿出一张卷子。

“这是上次的随堂测试。你得了C.”莱娅皱起眉头，把卷子放在桌子上，忧心忡忡地盯着蕾伊，但目光柔和许多。“这当然也是个不错的成绩，但对你来说有点下滑了，对吗？”

蕾伊看着那张卷子上刺眼的红色字迹，脑子有点懵懵的。她前一天失眠到凌晨，然后又赶公交来上早上第一节课，现在大脑接收信息有点迟缓，但她明白了一点——她的表现让莱娅失望了。这让她好像吞了一颗石头在胃里。

莱娅叹了口气，身体前倾，用一种温和的口气问道，“你最近遇到了什么困难吗，蕾伊？我注意到你最近常常看起来很疲倦。如果真的有什么困难，我可以尽量帮你想办法，好吗？”

蕾伊把脸埋进手里，在心底羞愧地呻吟起来。

“谢谢您，奥加纳教授……”

但并非如此。她现在有了足够的经济来源，不需要去打工了，也多了更多时间可以用于学业，可是……

她没法集中精力在学业上，一切都是因为她那该死的“收入来源”。

凯洛伦。

天啊，她居然为了一个根本不熟的男人辗转失眠，还在最用心的一门课上拿了C.

“真的非常感谢您。我只是最近身体不太好，”蕾伊挤出一个微笑，以缓解莱娅的疑虑。“很抱歉。我过段时间就好了。我会把落下的课程补上的。”

莱娅看起来还是很担心，但也没再深究。她嘱咐蕾伊照顾好身体，并善意地提醒她保证睡眠。

蕾伊走出办公室的时候沮丧地想，她太失败了。

是时候解决这件麻烦事了。

“所以你的解决办法是——”

“像你一样。”蕾伊把加了冰块的柠檬啤酒放在吧台上，耸耸肩，“找个炮友，解决一下生理需求。”

波看起来想说什么，但他张了张嘴，最后欲言又止地灌了一口啤酒。

“我能不能问一下，”他八卦地凑过来，“这和那个凯洛伦有关系吗？”

蕾伊顿住了。她紧张地用指尖磨蹭着杯口，“或许有吧。”

“哈！”波得意地仰回身体，冲蕾伊挤了挤眼睛，“我就知道。”

“你知道什么？”蕾伊又气又笑地白了他一眼。“我们都多久没一起喝酒了！已经快两个月了吧？你和赫克斯还在上床呢？”

“嗯哼。”波含糊不清地回答，他心不在焉地盯着自己的手，“不过最近不常联系了。大概也没有多长时间了吧。”

蕾伊皱起眉头，不知道为什么，她敏锐地从这位相处甚久的好友口中听出了一丝沮丧。

“你不会真的在谈恋爱吧？”她压低声音关切地问。

波大笑了一声，摇摇头推开她，“怎么可能！我和赫克斯不是那种关系。各取所需而已。你不是也想要这种关系吗？轻轻松松，又完美满足你的需求。”

蕾伊耸耸肩，“我不知道。或许吧。我只是担心这种状态影响到我的生活，你知道，我不能挂科，不然就拿不到奖学金了——我真的很需要那笔钱。”

波又喝了一口酒，然后他建议道，“你不是说凯洛伦给你介绍了一份新工作吗？要不然你可以找他试试。我发誓，你看他的眼神有点不对劲。”

蕾伊眯起眼睛，“或许吧。”她犹豫地说。她没具体和波描述她新工作的内容，所以他只知道她最近和凯洛伦常常见面。“有那么明显吗？”

“给你个建议。”波说，“试试也没什么大不了的。我觉得看他的样子对你也有兴趣，何乐而不为呢。”

“那如果他不接受呢？”她想象了一下那个场景。天哪，太尴尬了。

波自信满满地向她挥了挥手，“不会的。赫克斯说他一直是单身。没有人会拒绝这种事，就算他拒绝了你，大不了到学校酒吧再找一个就是了。你是找炮友，又不是男朋友。掌握主动权没什么不好。”

蕾伊没说话，她沉默着，把一口酒咽下喉咙。冰凉的触感在她的喉尖滚动，然后落入胃部，消散在这些天里一直折磨着她的那团火焰里。

波说得没错。她在心里对自己说。她是约炮而已，又不是严肃认真的关系。凯洛伦只是她提出的众多邀请中的一个而已，没什么大不了的。

蕾伊深吸了一口气。

没什么大不了的，她应付得来。

TBC


End file.
